The invention relates to the manufacture of discrete dynode electron multipliers and in particular to the manufacture of such devices using micromachining techniques.
Discrete dynode electron multipliers are known. The art discloses various techniques for producing such devices. However, the art does not disclose the use of silicon micromachining techniques and thin film activation to produce integrated discrete dynode electron multipliers.